Plastic name tag holders, such as are used on luggage, are usually formed by placing an insert between two flat plastic sheets, electronically heat sealing the sheets around the insert periphery, and then removing the insert. The sealing is effected by opposed flat energized surfaces. This type of tag holder has a small almond-shaped pocket or cavity into which a name tag or card may be inserted. The sealed edges are flat and the central cavity has a diminishing vertical cross-sectional area or "pinched effect" as it approaches the sealed edges. The use of flat plastic sheets limits the height of the insert that may be used, and makes the name tag insertion process quite difficult. These problems exist whether or not the plastic sheets are soft, semi-rigid, or rigid.